


Little NIghtmares: Six, After The Maw

by KrazyKatz117



Category: Little Nightmares (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Horror
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29056701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrazyKatz117/pseuds/KrazyKatz117
Summary: This is a tale I have started a few weeks before Little Nightmares e story takes place after the events of the comics and first game. I have played through the main game, demo for the second, and read the comics. This story is my take on how Six could escape the Maw and return to the mainland. How she could lose her powers and be trapped in the Hunter's home. Criticism welcome! (Author's note: I am using this story as a way to be more descriptive in my writing. If anyone has any tips/advice it would be greatly appreciated!)
Kudos: 6





	Little NIghtmares: Six, After The Maw

Sunlight, something Six had thought she’d never see again. After ending up inside the Maw Six didn’t think she’d survive the horrid trek through the living machine. Time seemed to stop inside the hellscape, and the only reminder of its existence was the gnawing hunger that Six always felt. When the girl in the raincoat died, Six had felt sorrow. When Six ended up at the Maw she felt curiosity and fear at the sight of it. When the Ferryman rescued her in the city, she felt excited and happy. Yet with all these different emotions and feelings, one always seemed to remain, hunger. Six was always hungry, from when she first woke up in the Nest all the way to her time in the Maw. As time pasted by, the hunger slowly increased and caused her to give in to her darker survival side. Now, having escaped the Maw and killed many of the guests, this was the first time she truly felt satisfied. The bright sun bared down on Six and she looked at her hands. As she took a deep breath, the salty air hit her nostrils like a fully cooked meal. Six was currently standing outside the upper entrance to the Maw, she had been through hell and back just to get there. Now she had the power of the Lady and Six planned to use it. Six glanced back at the mess she had left in the Dinning Hall. The corpses of the guests littered the floor and she could see that a few of the others guests were trying to crawl up the steps. A small smirk reached the face of the hooded girl. Six was proud of her work, those monsters finally got what they deserved. The Six that first wound up in the Maw would be disgusted and horrified by the Six looking down the dark steps. She was like the monsters she’d spent so long fleeing from, but Six didn’t care. Survival had slowly overtaken her care for others. If she wanted to live and thrive, Six would have to keep herself on top. Besides, consuming the life force of the Lady felt good, killing all the guests felt good. It satisfied the insatiable hunger, for now. For the first time in as far as Six could remember, she felt full. Her stomach wasn’t growling and gnawing like it always did. The lifeforces she’d stolen satisfied her. Six saw a few Nomes silently stepping up the stairs but before they could get close to the exit the large metal doors began to shut. Six looked around for a way to stop the door but before she could do anything the door came to a stop, completely shut. Six frowned, she wanted to help the Nomes. They had been children once, their own life consumed by the Lady. Now there was nothing Six could do, so she decided it best to take in her surroundings. The small hooded figure looked around the island she stood on. Below her was the horrors of the Maw, hidden deep beneath the sea. Six liked the feeling of dirt beneath her feet, she wiggled her small toes and a chuckle escaped her. The sweet moment didn’t last though, in the distance a horn sounded. Six’s head whipped to the side and she saw a small ship in the distance. This was her chance. If she could sneak onto that small boat perhaps she would be able to return to the mainland. Not the Nest, the true mainland. The ship was still a small dot on the horizon so Six knew she had some time before it arrived. She took a seat near the door and lowered her head. After a few minutes Six began to draw in the dirt, but she didn’t have much to draw. Few things in her life merited a drawing, at least when it came to positive events. After some thought, the small girl used her finger to draw a hooded figure and herself holding hands. A sigh escaped Six’s lips, she thought about the child who owned this rain jacket before her. Six had always ran from her, and when she finally chose to help it was to late. Six tilted her head as she looked down at the little drawing she’d made. She couldn’t think on it to long though, another horn blared to life. This time much closer to the Maw. Six jumped back to her feet and walked over to the edge of her island. Nearing her was the vessel, Six quickly hid behind the rocks as the small boat docked against the island. A large and grotesque female stepped off the boat and began to move cages from the boat onto the dock. Six couldn’t make out what was in the cages, but she had a pretty good guess. If the small girl took her hood off one would see an angered expression, but she just lowered her head in a menacing way. The women is dressed like the Ferryman and this caused six to become even angrier. That monster took her from the city, he lied to her, stole her away, she would consume this woman in his place. As the monstrous women began to unload the crates Six was able to make out children inside. She remained hidden behind the rocks and watched as the women worked. Now was six’s time to strike. She stepped out from behind the rocks and made her way towards the women. The ferrywomen wore a large dusty raincoat and she had a black bucket hat atop her head. Calling it a head did her face a service though, she was disturbingly disfigured. Her face seemingly covered in scars and black ooze. The ferrywomen had leeches all over her body including her face. The same leeches Six had dealt with in the depths of the maw. Once the taller women saw Six a distorted screech escaped her throat and she dropped the cages in her slimy hands. Normally Six would run for cover at that moment, but she didn’t feel any fear. Instead all the hooded girl felt was anger. She thought about all the children trapped below her, all the Nomes who are doomed to die, and all the struggles she went through. A strange feeling overtook Six and black smoke began to flow around the Ferrywomen. It wasn’t long till the taller monster realized how much danger she was in, but it was to late. Six could feel the being’s life force transferring to her, the angered frown turning into a smile. The other children watched in terrified silence as the Ferrywomen collapsed against the cages, unmoving and deceased. Even the black leeches fell to the floor dead. The black smoke died down and Six looked at the boat before her, it wouldn’t be easy getting the boat functioning. Not alone at the very least. So, she looked back at the cages, perhaps those children would assist her. Six walked over to the corpse of the Ferrywomen and emerged holding a rusty key. She used it to open the locks of each cage, but every time she did the children ran from her. They were terrified of Six, but she didn’t understand why. She held her hand out to the other children but not a single one returned the geasture. This upset the child, she lowered her head which caused several of the kids to flinch. Yet they did not die, instead Six just turned from them and walked up the ramp leading onto the boat. Killing them would be a mercy, if they wanted to remain on the Maw that was fine by Six. Once on the boat, Six noticed that there were several switches and dials that she’d have to handle all alone. It wouldn’t be easy, but Six wasn’t going to let this keep her trapped here. Freedom was right on the Horizon, and she planned to take it for herself. This started with flipping the engine on. The switch was out of reach for herself but six had a plan. The cages where enough for her to reach the button. So, she walked across the slippery deck and pushed a cage over to the helm. With it in place, Six climbed atop it and pressed the button. It caused the engine to sputter to life, now Six just had to turn the steering wheel. She pushed the wheel to the starboard side so she could get away from the Island. As she worked a noise came from the island and the doors to the Maw. They began to creep open and Six knew it was time to leave. She couldn’t watch for long, but she saw a few Butchers coming from the entrance. The other children were cut off from the boat, and Six didn’t feel bad for them. She gave them a chance, and they wasted it. So she hopped of the dash of the boat and quickly ran to the pedal which would accelerate the speed of the boat. She pressed against the pedal and the boat began to speed off. The screeches of the butchers could be heard but as the boat circled around the island, soon they became a distant noise. Six pushed a crate onto the pedal and climbed back to the steering device. It was practically her size so she had to use all her might to return it back to its center mass. Now the boat was going at full speed and straight away from the Maw. She could see the distant land mass but before she could get back to land the clouds began to darken. Things were going to get far worse before they got better.


End file.
